[unreadable] The overall goal of this K05 proposal is to support and extend my research in the treatment of drug abuse, especially nicotine dependence, to further my capacity to mentor junior scientists, to allow me to continue in scientific leadership and dissemination of research findings to the clinical community. My interests focus on the treatment of drug dependence, especially nicotine dependence as a chronic, relapsing disorder. I am also interested in comorbidities across drugs of abuse. I will complete two R01 grants that focus on extended treatment of cigarette smoking: (1) a study of extended behavioral relapse prevention and bupropion treatment for chronic smokers; (2) a study of extended, age-specific relapse prevention and nicotine replacement treatment for older smokers. I will continue to direct a P50 center grant that focuses on Blended Treatments for Complex Patients. My center component, Treatment of Comorbid Smokers, studies an innovative intervention for depressed smokers in a psychiatric outpatient clinic, and determines the efficacy and cost-effectiveness of the intervention. I will also complete a pilot study funded by the state of California on interventions for frail elderly smokers. In later years of this award, I will develop and propose studies that are logical extensions of ongoing work. I will continue to direct a postdoctoral training program in drug abuse treatment and services research, and participate in other research training programs, and will disseminate results to the clinical community. The award will allow me time and give me support to pursue research projects that further current work in smoking, depression, antidepressants, and psychotherapy, to spend appropriate time mentoring junior faculty, to continue my involvement in center grants and other collaborative mechanisms, and to refine my methodological skills and disseminate research findings to the professional community. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]